Musik
Dies ist eine Liste aller in Supernatural gespielten Musiktitel. Sortiert nach Staffeln und Episoden. Nicht aufgeführte Episoden enthalten keine gesungenen Musikstücke. Supernatural hat 2 Soundtrack-Komponisten: Christopher Lennertz und Jay Gruska. Lennertz erhielt für seine Arbeit 2006 eine Emmy-Nominierung. Der Song Carry On Wayward Son von der US-amerikanischen Rockband Kansas ist der Hauptsoundtrack der Serie. Er wird zu Beginn jedes Staffelfinales gespielt. Datei:File-CarryOnMyWaywardSon.ogg Staffel 1 1.01 - Frau in Weiß *Classic - What Cha Gonna Do *Eagles of Death Metal - Speaking In Tongues *Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man *AC/DC - Back in Black *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *The Living Daylights - Gasoline *Kid Gloves Musik - My Cheatin' Ways 1.02 - Wendigo *Dave Matthew's Band - Out of My Hands *Foreigner - Hot Blooded *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Down South Jukin' *Rush - Fly Von Night 1.03 - Tod im Wasser *Black Toast Music- What a Way to Go *Ratt - Round And Round *Billy Squier - Too Daze Gone *Bad Company - Movin' On 1.04 - Phantom-Reisende *Black Sabbath - Paranoid *Rush - Working Man *Nichion Sounds Library - Load Rage 1.05 - Bloody Mary *Fall Out Boy - Sugar We're Going Down *Def Leppard - Rock of Ages *The Rolling Stones - Laugh, I Nearly Died 1.06 - Haut *Iron Butterfly - In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Poison Whiskey *Filter - Hey Man, Nice Shot *Free - All Right Now 1.07 - Hakenmann *Split Habit - Higher Mathematics *Quiet Riot - Bang Your Head (Metal Health) *Low Five - Noise *APM - At Rest *APM - Royal Bethlehem *Paul Richards - U Do 2 Me *Boston - Peace Of Mind 1.08 - Insekten *Def Leppard - Rock of Ages *Bob Reynolds - Medusa *The Scorpions - No One Like You *Black Toast Musik - I Got Mehr Bills Than I Got Pay *Extreme Musik - Poke in Tha Butt 1.10 - Asylum *Bachman-Turner Overdrive – Hey You 1.11 - Vogelscheuche *Creedence Clearwater Revival – Lodi *Bad Company – Bad Company *Colepitz – Puppet 1.12 - Der Wunderheiler *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper 1.13 - Route 666 *The James Gang - Walk Away *Bad Company - She Brings Me Love *Blind Faith - Can't Find My Way Home 1.14 - Albtraum *Bob Seger - 2+2=? *Bob Seger - Lucifer 1.15 - Menschenjäger *Joe Walsh - Rocky Mountain Way *Composer - Sweet and Low Down 1.16 - Tödliche Schatten *Little Charlie and the Nightcats - Du Got Your Hooks In Me *The Vue - Pictures of Me *X – The New World 1.17 - Spukhaus *Blue Öyster Cult - Fire of Unknown Origin *Blue Öyster Cult - Burnin' for You *Extreme Musik - Slow Death *Extreme Musik - Anthem *Rex Horbart and The Misery Boys - Point of No Return *The Waco Brothers - Fast Train Down 1.18 - Eine Hexe kehrt zurück *UFO – Rock Bottom *Ozzy Osbourne – Road to Nowhere 1.19 - Das Gemälde *Steve Carlson - Night Time *Grand Funk Railroad – Bad Time (To Be In Love) *Extreme - Romantic Pieces, No. 1 *Black Toast Musik - One Mehr Once 1.20 - Der Wunder-Colt *Stevie Ray Vaughan - The House Is Rockin' *Tito & Tarantula - Strange Face Of Love *Brian Keith Nutter (Master Source) - Searching For The Truth *Master Quelle - Trailer Trash 1.21 - Die Erlösung *Kansas – Carry On Wayward Son 1.22 - Teufelsfalle *Triumph – Fight The Good Fight *Joe Walsh – Turn To Stone *Creedence Clearwater Revival – Bad Moon Rising Staffel 2 2.01 - Während ich starb... *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold The Road So Far *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising 2.02 - Alle lieben Clowns *The Chambers Brothers - Time Has Come Today *Three Dog Night - Shambala *Captain & Tennille - Do That To Me One Mehr Time *Bad Poodle - Mudd Walk 2.03 - Blutrausch *AC/DC - Back in Black *Journey - Wheel in the Sky *Long John Hunter - Time and Time Again *Lil' Ed & The Blues Imperials - Golden Rule *Lee Rocker - Funny Car Graveyard 2.04 - Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen *Supergrass - Sad Girl 2.05 - Simon hat gesagt... *Spinal Tap – Stonehenge *REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling *Soundgarden - Fell on Black Days *Lil' Ed & The Blues Imperials - Tired of Crying *Eric Lindell - Uncle John *Mastersource - Women's Wear 2.06 - Mörderburg *Foreigner - Cold As Ice *Cheap Trick – Surrender 2.08 - Kreuzung zur Hölle *Robert Johnson - Crossroad Blues *Big Bill Broonzy/Little Walter - Key to the Highway *Son House - Downhearted Blues 2.10 - Gejagt *Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit *Carey Bell - Lonesome Stranger *Muse - Supermassive Black Hole 2.12 - Der Mandroid *Styx – Renegade 2.13 - Haus der Heiligen *Jamie Dunlap - Down On Love *Bob Dylan - Knockin' On Heaven's Door 2.14 - Unter einem schlechten Stern *Back on the Road Again - REO Speedwagon *Crystal Ship - The Doors 2.15 - Tricks und Legenden *The James Gang - Walk Away *Junk Essen - Weiter To You *Chris DeBurgh - Lady In Red *Barry White - Can't Get Enough of Your Liebe Babe 2.16 - Highway 41 *The Animals - House of the Rising Sun 2.17 - Herz *Smoking Gun – Kip Winger *Down in the Street – the Stooges *Look at you – Screaming Trees *Silent Lucidity – Queensryche 2.18 - Hollywood Babylon *Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass - Green Peppers *Frank Sinatra - I've Got the World on a String 2.19 - Hinter Gittern *Green Onions - Booker T and the M.G.'s *Rooster - Alice in Chains 2.20 - Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte *What a Wonderful World - The Ramones' *Saturday Night Special - Lynyrd Skynyrd 2.21 - Der Sturm bricht los (1) *Long Time - Boston' *Stand Von Your Man - Tammy Wynett 2.22 - Der Sturm bricht los (2) *Carry On My Wayward Son – Kansas *Don't Look Back – Boston Staffel 3 3.01 - Die glorreichen Sieben *Hell's Bells - AC/DC The Road So Far *You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet - Bachman-Turner Overdrive *I Shall Not be Moved - J.B.Burnett *Mean Little Town - Howling Diablos 3.02 - Den Kindern geht es gut *Steve Carlson - If It Ain't Easy *Goodnight City - 40,000 Miles 3.03 - Ein Unglück kommt selten allein *Daniel May - Women's Wear *Mary Ford and Les Paul - Vaya Con Dios 3.04 - Sin City *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Run Through the Jungle *Brimstone Howl - Bad Seed *Sasquatch – Nikki *Mother Superior - Did Du See It 3.07 - Frisches Blut *Crazy Circles - Bad Company 3.08 - Übernatürliche Weihnachten * Silent Night * Deck the Halls * Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas 3.09 - Hexenzauber *Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn *Screamin' Jay Hawkins - I Put A Spell On You 3.10 - Träum' von mir *The Doobie Brothers - Long Train Runnin' *Cass Elliot - Dream A Little Dream Of Me 3.11 - Und täglich grüßt... *Asia - Heat Of the Moment *Huey Lewis and The News - Back In Time 3.13 - Ghostfacers *Grand Funk Railroad. - We're An American Band *Focus – Hocus Pocus *It’s My Party – Leslie Gore 3.16 - Die Zeit läuft ab *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead oder Alive Staffel 4 4.01 - Lazarus erhebt sich *AC/DC - Du Shook Me All Night Long The Road So Far *The Republic Tiger – Fight Song *Jason Manns – Vision 4.02 - Die Zeugen *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night 4.03 - Am Anfang war... *Ramblin' Man - The Allman Brothers 4.04 - Metamorphose *Phillip's Theme - Hound Dog Taylor and the House Rockers 4.05 - Monsterfilm *Johann Sebastian Bach - "Toccata and Fugue in D minor" 4.06 - Gelbfieber *Eye of the Tiger – Survivor 4.07 – Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester *Nine Days - Just As Through With You 4.10 - Himmel und Hölle *Bad Company - Ready For Love 4.13 - Schulzeit *Foreigner – Long, Long Way From Home 4.14 - Sex und Gewalt *White Zombie – Thunder KISS ‘65 *Brian Tichy – Steal The World 4.15 - Der Tod macht Urlaub *George Highfill & Jai Josefs - Perfect Situation For A Fool 4.17 - Dieses Leben ist ätzend *The Kinks - A Well-Respected Man *Brian Tichy – Hollow 4.18 - Das Monster am Ende des Buches Dean erwähnt, dass seine beiden Lieblingssongs Ramble On und Traveling Riverside Blues von Led Zeppelin seien. 4.19 - Grabräuber *Burl Ives - A Little Btty Tear 4.22 - Luzifer erhebt sich *Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Song Staffel 5 5.01 - Mein Name ist Luzifer *AC/DC – Thunderstruck The Road So Far 5.02 - Der Krieg *Foreigner – Long, Long Way From Home *Norman Greenbaum – Spirit In The Sky 5.03 - Sei du selbst *Lynyrd Skynyrd – Simple Man 5.04 - Endspiel *The Contours – Do You Love Me 5.05 - Die falschen Götter *Jeff Beck - Superstition 5.07 - Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester *Lonnie Brooks - I Want All My Money Back *Bear Cat Philips - Early Blues (CPM / Carlin) 5.08 - Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden *Supernatural Sitcom Theme Song *Anya Marina - Bewegen You *Anya Marina - Not a Through Street *Renee Stahl - Something Real *Robbi Spencer - Liebe To See Du Happy *The Who - Won't Get Fooled Again *The Knight Rider Theme Song 5.09 - Die echten Geisterjäger *The Bughouse Five - Topsy Turvy *The Bughouse Five - Trouble Baby *Swank - Whiskey *Hound Dog Taylor - Ain't Got Nobody *Miss Eighty 6 - Ring-a-Ling 5.10 - Die Hoffnung stirbt... *The Main Ingredient - Everybody Plays the Fool *Santana - Oye Como Va 5.12 - Körpertausch *Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Rock and Roll Never Forgets *Sonny Ellis - I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay *Hazy Malaze - Got My Wings 5.13 - Die Engel wachen über Dich *Warrant - Cherry Pie *Molly Hatchet - The Creeper 5.15 - Tote tragen keine Karos *Moot Davis - You're One of a Kind *Terry Campbell - Lovin' the Sin I'm In 5.16 - Sonnenfinsternis *Bob Dylan - Knockin' on Heaven's Door *Jesse Turnbow - What a Way to Go (BlackToast Music) 5.17 - 99 Probleme *Marc Ferrari and Steve Plunkett - Too Hot to Stop 5.18 - Kein Weg zurück *Kay Starr - The Man Upstairs *Kurt Fuller - When the Saints Go Marching In 5.19 Sein letzter Trick *Daniel May - Women's Wear (MasterSource) *The Bachelors - You Know You Know (I Love You) *Steve Jeffries - My Fantasy (CPM / Carlin) 5.21 - Das Ende ist nah *Jen Titus - O Death 5.22 - Schwanenlied *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Def Leppard - Rock of Ages Staffel 6 6.01 - Normalität als Exil *Bob Seger - Beautiful Loser *Swank - Neighbors 6.02 - Zwei Jäger und ein Baby *William Joseph Martin - Shop 'till You Drop (MasterSource) *Jim Blake - Dirty Weekend (Extreme Music) *Deep Purple - Smoke on the Water 6.04 - Immer Ärger mit Bobby *Kenny Rogers - The Gambler 6.05 - Vampire weinen nicht *Bauhaus - Bela Lugosi's Dead *Witchman feat. Rosanne - Stolen Voices 6.08 - Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel *Black Mustang - City Blues *Molly Hatchet - Flirtin' with Disaster 6.09 - Kleine grüne Männchen *Chris Jones - All That for Me *The Neil Nelson Band - Country with Bump *David Bowie - Space Oddity 6.12 - Wie man einen Drachen tötet *Aerosmith - Back in the Saddle *Jethro Tull - A New Day Yesterday 6.14 - Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung *Nazareth - Love Hurts 6.15 - Über uns nur der Himmel *Biddy Blyth & Mike John Trim - Ancient Celtic Lands (Bruton Music) 6.17 - Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse *Blondie - One Way or Another *Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On 6.18 - Sie leben mit dem Tod *Federale - Reprise *Federale - Hero *Federale - The Hanging 6.19 - Krone der Schöpfung *Hot Chocolate - You Sexy Thing *Jefferson Starship - Miracles 6.20 - Nur ein Zeichen *Billy Paul - Me and Mrs. Jones *Johann Strauss II - An der schönen blauen Donau, Op. 314 6.21 - Die Erinnerung *Scars on 45 - Loudest Alarm *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes 6.22 - Der Mann, der zuviel wusste *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *The Rolling Stones - Play with Fire Staffel 7 7.01 - Der Zorn Gottes *Foghat - Slow Ride The Road So Far *Nancy Sinatra - These Boots Are Made for Walking 7.02 - Böse neue Welt *The Doobie Brothers - Black Water 7.03 - Das nette Mädchen von nebenan *The Neil Nelson Band - She Was Country *The Goo Goo Dolls - Two Days in February 7.04 - Zeugin der Anklage *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Down South Jukin' *Barrett Johnson - 4am Blues 7.05 - Paartherapie *Watt Son - Salon Music *Bobby Goldsboro - See the Funny Little Clown *Alegretto *Frédéric Chopin - Murmures de la Seine, Nocturne in E-flat, Opus 9 No. 2 7.06 - Klonkrieger *Petunia and the Loons - Big Wide River of Love *Pyotr Tchaikovsky - Waltz of the Flowers *Air Supply - All Out of Love 7.07 - Patrick, Jane, Lilly, Dale? *Ian Duncan Antony Clarke & Simon John Painter - Knockanore Hill (CPM / Carlin) *Adam Francis Routh & Patrick David Wilson - Thar Desert (Bruton Music) 7.08 - Zeit zu heiraten *Phil X - Wolfman (a) (KPM Music) *Richard Wagner - Bridal Chorus *The Association - Cherish 7.11 - Die Nacht der Abenteuer *REO Speedwagon - Ridin' the Storm Out (Live) *Traffic - Dear Mr. Fantasy 7.13 - Vatertag *Brett Detar - The Devil's Gotta' Earn *Louden Swain - Words Collide *AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long 7.16 - Von schwarzen Schwänen *Pyotr Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake Theme *Eric Gemsa - Saint Louis Rag (Kosinus) *Dead Confederate - Start Me Laughing *Exit 380 - Run for the Gold — Underscore (ReverbNation) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising 7.17 - Identitätsverlust *Mark Pellegrino - Good Morning *The Everly Brothers - Wake Up Little Susie *The Yardbirds - Turn into Earth 7.18 - Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent! *Bell Biv DeVoe - Poison 7.20 - Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen *Katrina and the Waves - Walking on Sunshine *Network Music Ensemble - Vistas 7.21 - Erzengel *Johann Sebastian Bach - Suite No. 5 in C Minor, II: Allemande *Lazy Stars - Chaos 7.22 - Blutvergießen *War - Why Can’t We Be Friends? 7.23 - Das Überleben der Stärkeren *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Don McLean - Vincent *Steppenwolf - Born to Be Wild Staffel 8 8.01 - Wo ist Kevin *Jethro Tull - Locomotive Breath The Road So Far *Styx - Man in the Wilderness 8.02 - Seelenhandel *Reverend Horton Heat - The Devil's Chasing Me 8.03 - Herzschmerz *Jamie Dunlap & Scott Nickoley - Good Love Gone Bad (MasterSource) 8.04 - Gebissen *Milo Green - What's the Matter *Fairechild - These Days *The Muddy Reds - Waiting on Nicky *The Broken Remotes - Get Alone *The Muddy Reds - Bathtub *The Leaning Eaves - I Lie (Aperture Music Library) *Should - Turned Tables *Koko Taylor - It Took a Long Time *The Outdoors - Barricades 8.05 - Blutsbrüder *Edvard Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King from Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1, Op. 46. 8.06 - Southern Comfort * Soundgarden - Fell on Black Days 8.07 - Unverhoffte Begegnung *The Animals - We Gotta Get out of This Place 8.08 - Verzerrte Gegenwart *Ludwig van Beethoven - Ode to Joy from Symphony No. 9 8.09 - Jagd auf Benny *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Born on the Bayou *Steve Earle - Feel Alright *Marlin James - That Old Familiar Pain (Sonoton) 8.10 - Der Verrat *Bob Seger - Katmandu 8.23 - Opfer *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Christopher Lennertz - The Rat Pack *Sir Mix-A-Lot - Baby Got Back *Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James (Extreme Music) - Your Other Man *Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight (CPM / Carlin) - I'm So Blue *Gallery - Nice to Be with You *David Bowie - Changes Staffel 9 9.01 - Ein Engel für Sam *George Thorogood and the Destroyers - Who Do You Love? The Road So Far *Juan Vicente Zambrano - Spanish Serenade 9.02 - Der Tod ist nur der Anfang *The Doobie Brothers - Rockin' Down the Highway 9.03 - Ich bin kein Engel *Chapel Organ No. 2 (Parry Music) *Blaire Reinhard - Arise My Soul A (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) 9.04 - Pyjamaparty *Judy Garland - Over the Rainbow *AC/DC - For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) 9.05 - Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel *Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is 9.06 - Der Himmel soll nicht warten *Joey Scarbury - Believe It or Not (von Castiel gesungen) 9.07 - Bad Boys * RFCM Symphony Orchestra - Ellens Gesang III, D. 839, Op. 52: No. 6, Ave Maria * Journey - Stone in Love 9.09 - Krieg der Engel *This Little Light of Mine *Social Distortion - Bad Luck *Jonny Redmond - Wrong Path (Source in Sync / Imagem Production Music) *Lionel Wendling, Christian Seguret & Olivier Andres - Tears in My Beer (Kosinus) 9.10 - Kopfsache *Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - The Famous Final Scene *dudeROYAL - The Royal Scene *The Rob Donnelly Band - Hobo Blues (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) 9.11 - Die erste Klinge *Ian Hunter - Just Another Night 9.12 - Der Wolf im Schafspelz *Bringing in the Sheaves 9.13 - Das große Fressen *Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes - Up Where We Belong 9.14 - Gefangen *Billy Squire - Lonely Is the Night 9.15 - #THINMAN *The Wind + The Wave - This House Is a Hotel *Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund - Ghostfacers Theme *Gwine to Run All Night, or De Camptown Races 9.16 Jäger der verlorenen Klinge *Max Steiner - Medley (Ilsa Returns / As Time Goes By) *The Velvet Underground & Nico - Heroin *Johann Sebastian Bach - Two Part Invention No. 1 in C Major, BWV 772 9.17 - Abaddons Plan *The Bughouse 5 - It's Not Too Late *Electric Banana - Love, Dance and Sing (De Wolfe Music Library) *David Alan Tomlinson & Gary Alan Jones - Plastic Princess (Extreme Music) *Linda Ronstadt - You're No Good *Electric Banana - Grey Skies (De Wolfe Music Library) 9.18 - Meta-Fiktion *Jean-Joseph Mouret - Fanfare-Rondeau *David Mann & Emanuel Kallins - Escort Service (Hollywood Music) *Frankie Valli - The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine (Anymore) 9.19 - Alex/Annie *The Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven 9.20 - Blutlinien *Caught a Ghost - Somehow *ERAAS - Looking Glass / Pettibon *The Black Keys - Little Black Submarines 9.21 - König der Verdammten *The Temporary Thing - You, Me and a Bottle of Whiskey *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, K. 331 / K. 300i: III. Rondo Alla Turca - Allegretto 9.22 - Stairway to Heaven *Stéphane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan - Spicy Latino (Kosinus) *Joe Satory - El Pampero (Sonoton) *Fred Astaire with Oscar Peterson and the JATP All Stars - Cheek to Cheek 9.23 - Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Joe Montgomery - Since You Fell in Love *Blind Faith - Can't Find My Way Home Staffel 10 10.01 - Dunkelheit *Pat Benatar - Heartbreaker The Road So Far *Right Said Fred - I'm Too Sexy (von Deanmon gesungen) *Bonjah - Honey *Ryan Cain and the Ables - Yes Indeedy *Atlanta Rhythm Section - Imaginary Lover (von Deanmon gesungen) 10.02 - Der Reichenbachfall *Warrant - Cherry Pie *Beast - Love Missile (Extreme Music) *Eddie Holman - Hey There Lonely Girl 10.03 - Wiedergeburt *Peter Malick & Amyl Justin - Shot Full of Heartache *Peter Seidenberg & Elaine Comparone - Sonata No. 1 in G Major, BWV 1027: IV. Allegro moderato 10.04 - Paper Moon *Warren Zevon - Werewolves of London *Kenny Greenberg - Another Round (Extreme Music) 10.05 - Fan Fiction *Gordon Lightfoot - Sundown *Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Alyssa Lynch - The Road So Far *Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Nina Winkler - I'll Just Wait Here Then *Christopher Lennertz, Cameron Stone, Alyssa Lynch & Katie Sarife - A Single Man Tear *Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler - Carry On Wayward Son 10.06 - Cluedo *Ludwig van Beethoven - Für Elise *Robert Schumann - Arabeske in C major, Op. 18 *Robert de Fresnes - Bust a Moby (Reliable Source Music) *Bob Seger - Travelin' Man 10.07 - Hexensabbat *Stephen Emil Dudas & Mark G. Hart - Lay Low Lady (Extreme Music) *Pamela Clay - Toi Et Moi *Pamela Clay - Danse D'amour 10.08 - Notruf Hibbing *Jim Wolfe - All I Know (Jive / 43 BPM) *Tim Renwick - There's a Rumour (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) *The Band - The Weight 10.09 - Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen *Martin Denny - Quiet Village *The Blue Hawaiians - Quiet Surf 10.10 - Machtkämpfe *Electric Light Orchestra - Long Black Road *Ross Hardy & Brian White - Drunk and on My Own (De Wolfe Music Library) *Ruth Connell - The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond *Ruth Connell - Scotland the Brave 10.11 - Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten *Simon Stewart - Feel So Fine (De Wolfe Music Library) *Brett Boyett - You Don't Have the Right (5 Alarm Music 5A Series / Imagem Production Music) 10.12 - Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb *Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James - If It Don't Feel Right (Extreme Music) *James Gang - Ashes, the Rain and I *Headwater - Only a Matter of Time *Bob Bradley & Steve Dymond - Fever for Rock and Roll (De Wolfe Music Library) *Taylor Swift - Shake It Off 10.13 - Der WLAN-Geist *The Avett Brothers - Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise *Hazelden - 64 Redcliffe Gardens *Against Empire - Work, Breed, Consume *Hozier - Take Me to Church 10.14 - Das Lied vom Henker *Jamie Dunlap, Ryan Franks and Scott Nickoley - Diamond Side Down (MasterSource) 10.16 Eine Frage des Glaubens *Ruth Connell - Scotland the Brave 10.17 - Entscheidungen *Kenny Rogers - The Gambler *Peter Nathanson & Rodolphe Perroquin - Lydia (Kosinus) *Simon Stewart - Ain't Going Back (De Wolfe Music Library) *Paul Lenart - Shakin' the Blues (Sonoton) 10.18 - Das Buch der Verdammten *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town *The Who - Behind Blue Eyes 10.19 - Werther *Todd Rundgren - I Saw the Light *Gareth Young - Honey Got a Gun (De Wolfe Music Library) 10.20 - Der Himmel im Geiste *Stephen Emil Dudas - Blues Are Turning Black (Extreme Music) *Stephen Emil Dudas - Mind Y'Own Business (Extreme Music) *Willie Nelson - Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain 10.22 - Schicksal *Patty Griffin - Go Wherever You Wanna Go *Andy Quin - Blues with Some Booze (De Wolfe Music Library) 10.23 - Finsternis *Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler - Carry On Wayward Son *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Eric Vasquez & Corby Gallegos - My Aching Heart (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) Staffel 11 11.01 - Das Feuer der Finsternis *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Run Through the Jungle The Road So Far *Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual 11.02 - Die Leere der Finsternis *Lisa Berry - O Death *Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs - Sugar Shack 11.03 - Die Finsternis erblüht *Hillary Thaddeus - Cute and Hefty *Louden Swain - Big One (Instrumental) 11.04 - Baby *Bread - The Guitar Man *Big Jack Johnson & the Oilers - I Wanna Know *Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves *Judy Collins - Someday Soon *M.I.A. - Bad Girl 11.05 - Lizzie Borden *Harry Dacre & Mark Gasbarro - Daisy Bell (Vocal Version) *Stephen Tharp - Trois Preludes et Fugues, Op. 109: No. 2 in G Major *Andy Gabbard - Fluff 11.06 - Die Welt der Finsternis *Urge Overkill - Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon 11.07 - Ursache und Wirkung *Five Finger Death Punch - Hell to Pay *Peter Fenn - In House (De Wolfe Music Library) 11.09 - Das Ende der Finsternis *David Kelly - Memorial (De Wolfe Music Library) 11.10 - Die Auferstehung der Finsternis *Wishbone Ash - Changing Track *Hal David & John Cacavas - Has Anybody Seen Kris Kringle *Gwine to Run All Night, or De Camptown Races *Tavares - Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel 11.11 - Im Nebel *The Shirelles - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow *Johnny Mathis - Wonderful! Wonderful! *Warren Zevon - Prison Grove 11.12 - Vergiss mein nicht *Leon Bridges - Shine 11.13 - Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis *The James Hunter Six - Heartbreak 11.14 - Das Boot *Edith Piaf - Non, je ne regrette rien 11.15 - Jenseits des Rings *Edmundo Ros - Brazil *Tesla - Modern Day Cowboy 11.16 - Geisterhaus *Willie Nelson - Nite Life *The Allman Brothers Band - Midnight Rider 11.17 - Rotes Fleisch *Humble Pie - A. (I'm A) Road Runner B. Road Runner's 'G' Jam 11.19 - Die Zitterer *Anson Funderburgh & the Rockets Featuring Sam Myers - Things Have Changed 11.20 - Nenn mich nicht Feigling *Brian Wilson - Good Vibrations *Tallin Festival Chamber Orchestra - Messiah, HWV 56, Part II: Chorus "Hallelujah!" *B.B. King - Don't Answer the Door *The Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter *Rob Benedict - Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song) Datei:Rob Benedict - Fare Thee Well (lyrics).ogg 11.21 - Die Familie der Finsternis *Trini Lopez - Crooked Little Man 11.22 - Ein ungleiches Bündnis *Robin Trower - Day of the Eagle 11.23 - Das Licht der Finsternis *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Gerry and the Pacemakers - Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying Staffel 12 12.01 - Keep Calm And Carry On Quelle http://de.fanpop.com/clubs/supernatural/articles/31282/title/list-songs-per-episode Kategorie:Supernatural Kategorie:Unvollständig